Overgron One Shots
by SamAndQuinn
Summary: I'll be posting my overgron one shots here. These are the things that run through my mind when I daydream about my OTP. Hahahaha! I hope you all read and enjoy :) Overgron NOT Fabrevans, Chord Overstreet and Dianna Agron :)
1. Freddie

**Note: This is my interpretation of what happened. Hope you enjoy! I'll be posting more Overgron One Shots here :)**

It was a normal Thursday noon when Dianna decided to give Chord a call. She hasn't told anyone much about the good news yet and she thought, Chord would be one of the firsts to know.

"Dianna?" He asked the other line.

"Hey, Chord. How are you?" She replied.

"Nothing. Nothing much. Just hanging here at home. How bout you? Haven't seen you in a while." He said, as he jumped out of bed. He went to the kitchen to make some protein shake.

"I'm good. I actually have something to tell you. But you have to guess first." She giggled.

"Well... Apparently, I have no clue. Just tell me."

"I got a new pup! It's a bulldog." She said, with excitement.

"Really? That's good! I can't wait to see it!"

"Are you just gonna stay home for the day? I can go there, if it's okay." She said, hoping he doesn't have any plans for the day.

"I have to rehearse for tonight though. I have a show on the 20th."

"Wow! That's amazing!" She was proud of him with her tone of voice. There was like a quick moment of silence until Chord asked her.

"You are coming though, right?"

"Yeah. Of course. I'll give Jenna a call so we can meet each other there. Who else is gonna be there?" She asked.

"Uh, no. I meant, today?" He giggled, thinking he was too obvious that he wanted to see her.

"Oh... Yeah. I mean, if I can fit in to your schedule."

"Yeah. Sure. It's only 12:30. I won't have to leave till 5 so..."

"Okay, cool. I'll be there in a while. I'll just bring something so we can have lunch there."

"Alright. See you." Then, she hung up.

xxx

The moment the doorbell rang, he was on his feet and opened the door. He was really excited to see Dianna but when he opened the door, it wasn't her that caught his eye. Usually, it was but this time was different.

"Oh my God." It was all he said and his eyes were locked on this cute little bulldog carried by this extremely gorgeous girl. He grabbed the puppy and hugged it tight. "He's so adorable!"

"So, the puppy gets more attention now. It's fine." She joked and went inside.

"He looks so cute, Di. I can't help it!" He laughed while carrying the puppy like a baby. "What's his name?" He asked.

"Freddie. His name is Freddie."She said and tried to pet her little pup while Chord carries him.

"Looks like momma's back with her love for dogs." He smiled, not trying to make a joke about it.

"It was a tough decision but...it was about time to get myself a new one." She smiled back.

"Well, I'm happy you did. At least, you have some entertainment at home now." He said as he put Freddie down on the floor. "What'd you bring for lunch?" He asked.

"You hungry? I just made a quick salad. I didn't have much time to make something special." She laughed. She placed the salad on the table and got both of them plates and utensils.

"Don't worry. I'd eat anything." He laughed. "Seen any paps that followed you?"

"Luckily, none. I drove as fast as I could and I don't think anyone saw me." She sat down. "Come on, let's eat."

Chord sat beside her as they both ate their lunch. "So, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I mean, nothings really going on. I just got back and had a photoshoot yesterday. Just that and preparing for the premiere." She said, as she took a bite.

"How's the boyfriend?" He said, with a teasing tone.

She laughed. "I don't know. Long distance but we're still holding onto it."

"Maybe you should leave him and go for another C guy." He joked and winked at her. She just laughed. "Just kidding." He added.

"How about you? I didn't know you were having a concert." She started a new topic.

"I just announced it last month. It was a dream come true. I mean, I love playing on shows with my dad but to do this on my own is just amazing."

"I'm excited for you. Can't wait to see it." She smiled and felt Freddie move in between her feet. "Hey, buddy. You want to eat?" Dianna got up and went to Freddie's bag to get him something to munch on.

"Are you finish? I'm gonna put these in the sink now." He asked while she was busy with her pup.

"Yeah. Thank you." She said. She was now on his couch trying to play with Freddie. After a while, Chord got back with something in his hand. He sat beside her.

"Hey. I got you something." He handed it over to her and she checked what it was.

"No, no, no, Chord. Keep it. I'll pay for my ticket. I promise, I'll be there." She gave it back.

"It's not that I'm forcing or making sure you'll to be there. I have special VIP tickets and I want you to have one." He gave it back.

"Keep it okay? This is your show. I will pay for my ticket." She gave it back again.

"No. It's yours. Take it. Please? I don't want you to spend anymore."

"But it's my way of support okay? I'll pay it like others do."

"You don't have to pay, Di. Come on. Take it. Just be there..." He stopped and grabbed her hand. He placed the ticket in her hand. "...and it's the biggest support I'll ever get." He smiled.

No one could say no to that smile of Chord Overstreet. Everyone knows it. She just smiled back and took the tickets. "Freddie, go to Chord." She said as the dog followed her orders. "So, is that your rockstar look? Long hair... Bandana... and a beard?" She joked and they both laughed. His hair was getting in the way of his face so she fixed it the way Quinn did when Sam got slushied in the face.

"Do I look good with it?" He asked.

"It looks pretty badass..." She said and they both laughed.

"Then I guess I know what to wear on the 20th." He said and winked at her. "Freddie. Can you stay with me and leave your mom?" He talked to the dog.

"Shut up. He's mine." Dianna said and giggled.

"He looks so adorable. I might just rob this from you so you better watch your back." He joked as he embraced the dog.

"Well, I think the dog became more adorable when he found out I was the owner." She joked back.

"I can agree with that." He said and they both laughed. It was quite a long pause until he looked at her. "We miss you on set, you know."

She just smiled. "Of course, I miss you guys too but... Things have changed and I think I'm better off this way."

"You like movies more than tv shows?" He asked.

"For a change. I mean, I like exploring new things and being on the big screen is exciting too."

"How about the cast?"

"You guys are my family but eventually, the French and the crew have grown to be my family too."

"I can try and make a Tommy Lee Jones impression for you everyday if you come back on set." His face was almost begging. It's really been different since most of the cast have changed. He missed the good old buddies.

"You know it's not up to me, right? I'd be happy to be back but right now... I don't think now is the time."

His face felt like he just got rejected from something when he heard her response. She didn't want to see that but she couldn't do anything. She tried to think of something to keep his mind off the previous conversation. "How about a photo with Freddie?" She said.

He just giggled. "Yeah, sure." His face remained sad.

"Come on, Chordy. Don't be like that."

"What do you mean?" He tried to smile.

"I don't want us to think or talk about work. Just...it's our time to hang out with Freddie. I don't think he likes taking pictures with someone sad." She said.

He just smiled and tried to forget about it. She was right. He stood up and carried the dog. "Here..." He handed her his phone. "Take our photo."

She stood up and took their photo and she thought it was the most adorable thing in the world.

"Aww. Look at the boy." He said, looking at the picture.

"I know... He looks cute." Dianna said and smiled.

"I was talking about me." He joked and laughed hard.

"I know. We are talking about the same boy." She smiled at him and laughed. They spent the rest of the afternoon together with Freddie until it was time to go. When she left, Chord posted on his instagram before leaving for rehearsals.

_ chordover: Omg who wouldn't want to steal this puppy?! #IRobbedAMomFrenchBullDOG_

/p/bpjxxQuX7G/


	2. Bistro Orient

**BISTRO ORIENT**

**NOTE: Another imagination of what happened during their spotting at the Bistro Orient by the waitress. Hope you enjoy!**

She was listening to her playlist of Edward Sharpe while running on the treadmill when she noticed her phone vibrating. Someone was calling and when she saw the name, she was surprised but she smiled.

She lowered the speed to walk. "Hey Chordy. How are you?" She giggled as her breathing started to slow down.

"Dianna. Are you okay?" He laughed as he heard like she was chased by a dinosaur.

"Yeah. Just walking through the treadmill. I'm in the gym right now." She said.

"Oh, sorry. I'll just call later, I guess." He apologized, afraid he might have disturbed her activity.

"No, it's fine silly! What's up? Why did you call?" She asked.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me. I mean, dance rehearsals aren't till this afternoon."

"Oooh. I have a plane to catch in about 2 hours." Her voice sounded like she was thinking.

"Dang." He giggled. "Where you going? France?" He asked.

"Nah. I'll be in New York for a couple of days. Gonna do tons of press junkets and promotions for the movie." She giggled.

"Wow. You're going places with the big screen. Well, have a safe flight today. Let me know how the press goes." He was about to hang up when suddenly, she stopped him.

"Wait. I think I can still go for a quick lunch. I mean, if it's okay with you that I don't take a shower after the gym." She laughed out. She was already out of the treadmill and collecting her stuff.

"Of course. I'll just breathe through my mouth." He teased which made her laugh.

"Ha! Whatever. Where are you? I brought my car. I'll just pick you up." She asked as she started the engine.

"Oh, I'm just at home. I'll see you soon. I can hear my stomach grumble."

She laughed. "Okay. I'll be there in about 5 minutes. Bistro Orient?" She asked, already on the road.

"Yes! Wait, are you driving? Put down your phone." He reminded her and she laughed as he was like talking to Quinn Fabray.

"Stop it, Chord. I know it. Don't text and drive. I'm not even texting!" She laughed.

"You're still using your phone. Come on. Put it down."

"Why don't you hang up first, then?"

"Why don't you do it first?" He turned the table around.

"Okay, fine. I'll see you in a while." She said as she hung up.

Xxx

They went inside the restaurant smoothly. Luckily, there weren't so many people eating at that hour. Both of them sat on their table which was only for two. A waitress went to get their orders and was surprised to see familiar faces.

"Welcome back, you guys." The waitress greeted.

"You remember us?" Chord asked, giggling.

"Of course. You guys are from Glee." The waitress giggled and both of them just smiled. "So, what can I get you guys?"

"Pad Si Ew and Filet Mignon stir fry. Oh, and Spring Rolls with Peanut Sauce. Get me some extra sauce." Chord said. "Do you want anything else?" He asked Dianna.

"The Pho please and Vietnamese Crispy Calamari." Dianna ordered.

"Great. Drinks?" She asked.

"I'll just have water." Dianna said.

"Yeah, I'll just have water too."

"Okay, be back in a sec." She said and she left.

"Well, that's one. Hope we don't see any paparazzi soon." Dianna said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't think there'll be any paparazzi here. Don't worry, we're safe." He said and smiled.

"Look... It's not that I don't want to be with you... It's just..."

"You just don't want to be seen with me..." Chord said as his head went down.

"Chordy... I have a boyfriend. I just don't want to start rumours. You understand that, right?"

"So, you finally said yes to that restaurateur." Chord said, smirking at her.

"Well... We're in good terms. It's new and we're getting to know each other well." She smiled. "I'm meeting him up when I get to New York."

"He's a lucky guy. He should know that." Chord smiled.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Dianna held his hand and smiled. "How about you? How's the girl hunting?" She giggled.

"I don't know." He laughed. "I'm not really into dating right now. I'm more focused with work. We're doing the tribute episode this week. Aren't you coming back?"

"I'll be in New York for a couple of days and... frankly, I wasn't really asked to be in it so..." She raised her brows and sighed but smiled after.

"I could try and talk to Ryan if you want..."

"No. Don't. If I'm needed, I'll be back. Plus... I think the movie's more on my focus right now. Cory knows how much I love him. I don't need to be in the show to let everyone know how much I miss and treasure him." She smiled at him but the tears seem to almost be there.

"You deserve to be in the episode at least. You know it. Cory knows it." He smiled back and their emotional conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their orders.

"Enjoy your meal." The waitress said and left.

"She forgot my extra sauce." Chord said with so much disbelief in his face.

"Wait for it. Maybe they'll give it when they serve the water." Dianna said, laughing at how much he wanted the extra sauce.

They started to eat and after a while, their water came. It was a different waitress that served them. "Here's your water. Anything else you need, Ma'am? Sir?"

"Yeah. I actually asked for some extra sauce for my spring rolls but I didn't get any." His face like he was robbed of his only toy. Dianna lightly slapped his arm and giggled.

"Extra sauce, please. Thank you." Dianna said and smiled politely. The waitress apologized and left to get what they needed.

"How rude, Chord." She said but she was laughing.

"I go here for the sauce, Di. We would've just eaten at McDonald's if not for the sauce." Chord defended.

Dianna just laughed out louder. "Well, you should've just asked politely, little boy."

Chord just pouted and continued eating. The waitress got back with two sauce plates of extra sauce. "Anything else you need?" The waitress asked and smiled.

"No, but he says thank you." Dianna said and smiled. The waitress left and Dianna laughed again. "Are you happy now, baby boy?" She asked.

"I'm happy now that you called me baby." He smirked at her. Dianna laughed and lightly slapped him on the arm again.

"Ouch! That's twice in one day!" He said as though he was really hurt.

"Well, we won't see each other for a long time. So, you should forgive me for that." She winked at him and giggled.

"Maybe you should just go back to LA right after the premiere so we can see each other again."

"No, thanks." She laughed. "Just kidding." She added.

"Hurry up. You still have a flight to catch." Chord said as they continued eating.

"Do you...maybe want to drive me to the airport?" She asked, not looking at him.

His face went up and looked at her. "Yeah. I'd be happy to." He smiled and they finished their meal before heading back to Dianna's place.

Chord brought Dianna to the airport using her car. When she got off, he drove her car back to her house and went to the studio to record a song for Glee.

The next day, twitter blasted news about them being in a restaurant. Luckily, there were no pictures taken. After that, they decided not to go back to avoid all the dating rumours.


	3. Chemistry

"Chemistry"

"And cut! Good job, guys. Let's take a break." Brad shouted as everyone stood up to hide from the heat of the sun. They were still filming Empire State of Mind but had to stop for a while since the heat was too much. "Take a break for 20 minutes, and then we'll wrap the performance."

Each of them went their separate ways while Cory, Harry and Dianna went to get some drinks.

"Uh-oh. They're here." Cory said.

"Who?" Harry asked while picking some of the snacks on the table.

"Celebrities' best friend." Cory replied laughing.

"Just don't mind them." Dianna said, as she saw them too. "Let's go to the other side. It's too hot here." She said as the three of them walked the other said, beside the trailer of the newbies.

Harry went first while Cory and Dianna walked together. As soon as they saw them taking pictures, Cory waved at them.

"Hi, guys!" Cory said with his familiar smile.

Dianna just laughed. "What are you doing?"

"I wanna look good in candids. Come on! Say hi." He waved at them again.

"Stop it." She was laughing hard but tried to hide it. She tried to stop herself.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Harry said, patting the back of their new cast mate, Chord Overstreet.

"Hey. I'm good. Just trying to hide from the sun." Chord laughed as he greeted Harry back.

"The heat's intense. Just in time for when we get to shoot outside." Harry laughed. He then saw Cory and Dianna coming to their side.

"Having fun, Chord?" Cory asked.

"Yeah. It's been quite fun." He said and smiled. He looked at Dianna and smiled at her.

"Was I good at dancing?" Cory asked with a death glare at him which made Harry and Dianna laugh.

Chord couldn't answer and his face was full of nervousness. This made the three of them laugh harder. Harry was laughing so much, he left the three of them to get himself some water.

"Just kidding, dude. I know I'm not that good." Cory patted him on the back and laughed. The relief in Chord's face showed so much. "Just take it easy, bro. You'll be fine." Cory said with a knuckle touch and he left. It was now only Chord and Dianna.

There was an awkward silence at first. Chord decided to speak first.

"Polar bear." Chord said and giggled at her.

"I'm sorry?" She asked with a smile.

"It's enough to break the ice..." He let it sink in her first, then he laughed hard. Dianna just looked at him but cracked in the end.

"Okay..." She laughed again. "I'm Dianna, by the way."

"I know... Chord." He extended his hand for a shake. "Chord Overstreet."

"I know." Dianna said and smiled. His heart felt like it just melted. This girl felt so mysterious but he likes it. "Great first day?" She asked.

"Yeah. You guys look great out there." He said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Even with the dance?" She raised her left brow, trying to scare him again like Cory did a while ago.

"Yeah. I mean, I can't do that rolling thing you guys did there."

"The body roll?" She laughed.

"Yes. It looked so easy but when I tried it... I looked like I fell from the stairs." He felt so embarrassed when Dianna laughed harder. "What?" He asked.

"Can I see how you do it?" She asked, still laughing.

"No, no, no. It's really embarrassing, I can't..."

"Come on, let me see it so I can teach you." She said.

"You'll teach me the body roll?" He laughed.

"Of course. Unless you want Zach and Brooke to teach you in front of everyone." She giggled.

"Okay, but I won't do it here. Would you mind if we get inside the trailer?" He asked, pointing at his trailer behind him.

She just looked at him without answering.

"I promise, I'm harmless." He added.

Dianna giggled. "Alright but... Let's make this quick. We're gonna be called back there soon."

"Well, I hope you're a good teacher." He said, leading Dianna inside the trailer.

Xxx

They went inside and chatted for a while. Chord even tried to make her feel at home in his trailer. There were 3 crew members with them in the trailer. One of them was Telly.

"Is this your own trailer?" She asked.

"Nope. I share it with Charice, actually." He said. "I love this trailer though. It feels nice." He sat on the couch beside her.

She looked to her right and they had a quick moment. They were looking in each other's eyes for like 3 seconds until Telly coughed.

Dianna's face turned to Telly and she suddenly remembered the reason she was there. "So..." She stood up and faced Chord. "Let me see that body roll."

"Okay..." Chord stood up and was about to dance but he paused. "Whatever you see in this trailer will stay here, okay? I'm telling you guys. I'm really terrible."

"Come on, it shouldn't be that bad. I mean, Cory could do it. You can do it, too." Telly said.

"Okay..." Chord exhaled and started to do his version of the body roll. He felt like it wasn't going well so he stopped as soon as everyone saw what they needed to see. "Alright, that's all. It's embarrassing."

Dianna and the crew tried to hold their laughter until one of them cracked. It was too adorable and too funny. Chord felt his cheeks go red so he just sat on the couch and covered his face.

"Okay, get up. I'm sorry." Dianna said.

"No, no, no. I can't. I'm hopeless." Chord was still covering his face and he was slightly laughing too out of embarrassment.

"Don't be like that." Dianna said, giggling and pulling him up.

"Come on, Chord. Di can bust a move. I'm pretty sure you'll be fine." One of the crew members, Jean, said.

"We'll do it step by step. Get up." Dianna said. She grabbed his hands and pulled him up. He was now on his feet but their hands were still on each other's.

Dianna was the first one to let go. "Okay, to do the roll, you have to loosen up. Imagine you're a strand of noodle."

"Noodle... I'm a noodle." Chord said as he shook his whole body to try and loosen up.

"You move your butt out first and just roll." She demonstrated it in front of him.

He was kind of drooling just looking at her move. She was sexy. She was gorgeous. She was amazing. She can really move.

"Okay, now, you try." Dianna said.

"What?" His mind went back to reality.

"I said, you try." She giggled.

"Uhm..." Chord tried not to embarrass himself and just did everything she told him. His first moves were the same but when he kept doing it, he was finally improving.

"Wooo!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, Chord!"

"There you go!"

They cheered him on until he stopped and laughed at himself. "Was that better?"

"Yes. It was better than the first. You just need a lot of practice." Dianna said, laughing.

"More practice, Chord. You're almost there." Telly said and laughed.

After a little more laughs, they heard a knock.

"Oh, Dianna. There you are. Back to work." The girl at the door said.

"Okay, I'll be right there." She told the girl. She looked at Chord and the others. "I gotta go, guys. Catch you later." She smiled at Chord.

"Thanks, Dianna." Chord said and she was out of the trailer. His face lit up with a bigger smile and he sat back on the couch.

Another knock was heard and Chord was called for interview on behind the scenes.

The next day, Chord and Dianna were separately called by Ryan Murphy to inform them that their characters' storylines were changed and they're gonna be paired together by episode 4.

When asked why? It was because a lot of them saw the chemistry they had during the 20 minute break time.

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! HEHEHE THANK YOU FOR READING. READ, REVIEW AND SHARE :)**


	4. Last Day

**Last Day**

Chord let out a deep exhale as lied back down. It was cold weather yet the sweats dripping down his face were continuous.

_It was the last day of the tour in Dublin. They had their last goodbyes on stage and the first person he hugged was the girl in front of her. It was a very emotional moment when he finally wrapped his arms around her. She did the same._

_"Aww! Chordy!" Dianna said hugging him back._

_"I'm really gonna miss you." He whispered with voice cracking a bit. He seemed to be tearing up a bit but it was not that obvious since he's wearing shades._

_"I'm gonna miss you too. It was great working on stage with you."_

_"I love you, Dianna. You know that." His embrace became tighter and she knew she had to let go. Dianna moved back to face the crowd and start walking like the others and Chord followed her._

_"I'm sorry." He just felt like he needed to apologize with what he said._

_"No, its fine, silly." She was smiling at the crowd as she moved forward. After a while, she realized that he moved to the other side with the other cast mates. They never had a chance to talk again. _

_Backstage, they had a victory party after the show. They were apparently apart and no contact happened between them again. Around 11 that night, they were allowed to go to their rooms to rest. It's been a long night and everyone just wants to spend time with their comfortable hotel beds._

_On the way to their rooms, Chord texted Dianna. He took the risk with this text message and he just had to do it._

_"Would you maybe want to spend the night in my room?"_

_After a little while, he heard a knock on the door._

"You okay?" He asked, wiping the sweat on his face using the thin blanket.

"Yeah. Stop grabbing a big amount of the blanket. You're not the one who needs to cover her top." She said, giggling.

"What are you so conscious about? The lights are off."

"It's cold, okay?" She laughed. "Turn on the lamp. I wanna see your face." She said as she moved closer to him in an embrace. Chord reached to the table beside his bed and turned on the lamp.

"Why'd you wanna see my face?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

She looked up to have him face to face. She smiled. "Nothing." Her left hand held his face and rubbed his cheeks. "I'm sorry...a while ago."

"What do you mean?" He asked, with a questioning look.

"When you told me you loved me." Her thumb still caressing his cheeks. His right hand grabbed onto it to feel her touch. "I should've said something."

"You don't have to say anything."

She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too. You know that."

"Not enough that you want to be with me." His face was serious which changed her smiling face.

"You and I know we're both dating another. It's not that easy."

"I can break up with Emma if that's..."

"No! Don't. She's my friend. I feel bad enough that we're doing something like this behind her back." Her face fell down on his chest. "I just can't help myself when I'm with you."

"That is true. You're wild in bed." He teased which surprised her. She sat up and pinched his every body part she can. The pinching turned into tickling each other. They were now both sitting, Dianna tried to hold his hands to stop the tickling.

"Okay, okay! Stop!" Dianna giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "You're pretty awesome too."

Chord smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around her with his face leaning on the back of her head. She placed her hand around his arms wrapping her. He kissed the back of her neck as she let out a sigh.

"Do you think we'll ever be together?" He asked.

"If fate lets us... I guess we could give it a try. Why? Do you have a plan in mind?"

"A lot."

"Like what? Tell me."

"I want us to be sure. Not like the cliché Hollywood couples who break up after a couple of months."

She giggled.

"Maybe get married one day. Have kids."

She can't see him but she can feel him smile. He can't see her either as his eyes were closed but he knows she's smiling.

"How many do you want?" She asked.

"I don't know. How many do you want?" He asked back.

"I asked you first."

"Maybe 3 or 4." Dianna couldn't hold her laugh. "What?" He asked.

"3 or 4?! Do you think I can do that? That's a lot of pregnancy struggles and I tell you from Quinn Fabray's point of view..." She tried to turn her head back to face him even just half way. "Pregnancy's hard, babe. Like... Really hard."

They both laughed. "Well, how many do you want? Just one?" He asked.

"Maybe I can do 2. I'll try 3 if that's what you want." She giggled and leaned back her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"One thing's for sure though."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What's that?"

"When I get my chance..." He kissed her on the lips. "I promise, I'll never let you go."

Dianna smiled and felt so speechless. She only knows one way to respond to him. She intensely grabbed his face and her lips met his. He responded by grabbing her by the hips and pulling her closer. Their lips didn't part for a little a while until Chord pulled back.

"We could do this for hours, you know. But we have to sleep. It's 2:30 in the morning."

She smiled. "We can always continue this tomorrow."

He smiled back. "Of course. Let's go to sleep first. You have to go back in your room before breakfast call."

She lied down and he followed her. He spooned her with his lips on the back of her neck.

"Chordy."

"Yeah?"

"You forgot the lamp." She giggled.

_*LIGHTS OFF*_


End file.
